Emma's Story
by BabyMyst
Summary: Love knows no boundaries. And neither does she. Emma is a Queens newsie who thinks she knows what is best for everyone, except herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Myst laid down on top of the roof of the newsies girls lodging house. It was a quiet night in Queens. The summer heat wasn't cooling down even after the sun had set, but the faint breeze was making being outside bearable. As the wind gently blew her long blonde hair, she turned to hear a pair for footsteps climbing the fire escape behind her.

She listened closely to the sound of the footsteps, hearing a small clank every so often. Myst smiled and turned her head back to the stars, "Hey Spot," she called out lazily.

Spot crossed the roof to lie down next to her. "So how was the party?"

"It was good, Lex and Race finally hooked up," Myst announced victoriously.

"Seriously? I never thought they would," he mused.

"Yep," Myst went silent, starring out at the stars.

"So why do you look like someone told ya Santa isn't real?" Spot reached over and poked the girl in her side to try and force a smile.

Myst giggled then responded, "Now that they are together, Lex is probably going to move to 'hattan."

"And that's bad because…?"

"Because what am _I_ going to do?! You and Lex are my two best friends and _you're_ all the way over in Brooklyn. If she moves to Manhattan I'll be all alone."

"Way to be selfish _Emma_,"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, it is your name," Spot sat up and propped himself up with his arms. "Em, the world doesn't revolve around you ya know. If your friend moves, she moves, it doesn't change anything."

"I know that." Myst sat up and turned to face Spot. "I'm just going to miss her."

Spot nudged her in the shoulder, "I know you will."

"You should have seen Jack tonight, he was acting strange."

"How so?" he asked.

"I don't know he just seemed strange. He kept talking about Lex and Race. Do you think he had a thing for Lex?"

"No, absolutely not! He was all for her and Race getting together," Spot responded.

"Hm. Maybe he just wants a girlfriend for himself," Myst wondered aloud.

Spot snickered before adding, "I'm sure he does."

"Oh! I should try and find someone for him!" Myst announced excitedly.

"What? Why? Why you?"

"Because, if I hadn't known that Lex and Race would have been a great couple, they might never have gotten together!"

"Oh please, you made a lucky guess."

"Have you never known the triumph of a lucky guess?"

"Em, just leave it alone. Jack is a big boy. If he wants to find a girlfriend, he can do it on his own. He doesn't need you meddling." Spot stood up and offered Myst a hand. "Come on, we need sleep if we are planning on selling tomorrow."

"Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Of course, I'm not walking all the way back to Brooklyn this late!"

"Fine, but if you start snoring I am going to hit you with a pillow." The two friends climbed through the window to her bedroom. Inside were two small cots. Spot often travelled between Brooklyn and Queens so Myst had the second bed brought into her room for him. He was just as picky about privacy as she was.

The next morning, Spot headed back to Brooklyn and left Myst to debate all of the possible ways to find a match for Jack. She only wished she had some new girls at her lodging house. Jack knew all of the girls at the Queens lodging house, and he didn't seem interested in any of them. Even last night, the only girl he seemed to want to talk to was Myst.

As Myst returned home that evening, she was gifted with the perfect situation. A new girl was at the counter, checking in with the lodging house owner, Ms. Bates.

Myst stood back and examined the new girl. She seemed pretty enough, with pale red hair and fair skin. She seemed quiet natured and polite based on how she was interacting with Ms. Bates. She could be perfect for Jack. He seemed like the type of guy to be interested in a soft spoken woman.

"Oh! Myst! Good, you're here. I'm so happy. As you see, we have a new girl checking in. I was hoping that you could, if you're not too busy, I don't think I saw Spot here tonight, in less, of course, he could be upstairs and I missed him. But oh yes, this is Harriet, I was wondering, if you could, by chance-"

"I'll take it from here Ms. Bates, thank you." Myst interrupted, steering Harriet away from the rambling woman.

As the two girls headed upstairs, Myst directed her into her private room. "I'm Myst. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with the confused girl. "Don't mind Ms. Bates. She is the nicest woman I've ever known, but once she starts talking…. There is no stopping her."

Harriet giggled and placed her small bag on the floor near Spot's bunk.

"Oh. No, sorry, that bunk is taken. I'll find you one outside. Just wanted to introduce myself and hear a little bit about you."

"Oh," Harriet looked down and lifted a pair of suspenders up off the corner post. "Boyfriend?"

"Oh god no! Spot is like a brother to me!"

"Spot, as in Spot Conlon? The King of Brooklyn!?"Harriet asked in awe.

Myst laughed, "Yeah but don't call him that. If his head grows any bigger he may tip over."

"He is friends with my friend Magger!"

"You know Magger?" Magger was a Brooklyn newsies. He was nice enough, but Myst had other plans for this girl.

"So, Harriet, first off, you need a newsie name," Myst thought for a bit before settling on, "Chariot, we'll call you Cherry for short. It rhymes, and matches your hair." She winked over at her. "As I said, I'm Myst, the leader here. If you ever need anything, let me know."

"A bunk would be great," The two girls laughed.

"Come with me, I think we have a few empty ones you can choose from. And get some good sleep; there is someone I want you to meet tomorrow."

After Myst found a bed for the new girl, she discretely went over to Sparrow's bed. Sparrow was Myst's runner and bird. She kept Myst informed on all the news out of Manhattan and Brooklyn. Sparrow was quiet and kept to herself, but she never questioned Myst.

"Spar, I need you to deliver a message for me. Tell Jack to come by tomorrow," Myst whispered.

Without saying a word, Sparrow began to crawl out of bed when Myst stopped her again, "No, wait until morning."

And with that, Myst headed back into her room, tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

Author's Note::

Ok, in case you didn't notice the disclaimer, or if you just choose to ignore it, this is a semi crossover. I am taking the story line of Jane Austen's Emma and readapting it to be set around Newsies. There is be no wonky time travel or alternate universes, I promise. Also, if you ever read Dirty Little Secrets, this is NOT a prequel or sequel or anyquel, this is a totally different story, I just like to reuse favorite OC characters of mine, deal with it.

Anywho, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Myst and Cherry spent the entire morning selling together. Myst had quickly grown attached to the new girl. She wasn't the best seller, but she was easy to talk to and a great listener. With Lex staying in Manhattan, Myst was in need of another close friend. But _no one_ could give advice like Lex. Lex and Spot were the only two people in the world who weren't afraid to tell Myst when she was making a mistake.

As lunch approached, Myst began to look about, hoping to see Jack. Cherry was busy mindlessly rambling about Magger and how he was always so nice to her. Myst needed to put a stop to that, if she wanted to set Jack up.

"Cherry, have you ever heard of-"

"Well, well, replace me so soon?" Myst turned to see Lex walking down the road with Spot.

"Lex! I thought it would be months before you resurfaced," Myst joked before hugging her friend.

"We heard there was a new girl in Queens. I'm Spot, nice to meet you."

Cherry blushed before introducing herself as well; she seemed quite shy around the outgoing new comers.

"So you guys are alone then," Myst asked, still craning her neck to look around.

"Geez, nice to see you too," Spot playfully shoved at Myst.

"No, it's just.."

"Hey Myst!" The small group turned to see Jack running up the street to meet them. "Hey, Sparrow said you wanted to meet me."

"Jack! Hi! Yes. I wanted to introduce you to my new newsie, Cherry. Cherry, this is Jack, he is the leader over in Manhattan."

As Jack walked over to introduce himself, Spot leaned over to Myst and said, "Funny. You didn't call me over to meet her," he leaned back and smirked at her irritated face.

"I wanted to welcome her, Spot; not scare her off," Myst rebutted.

Jack smiled and threw his arm around Myst, "Well I say we celebrate; how about a friendly poker match tonight?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" said Myst, slowly backing out from under Jack's arm.

"I've never played poker before," said Cherry, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry; Jack can show you how to play; he's a great teacher! Why don't we grab some food and head back to the lodging house?" suggested Myst.

Over the next few days, Myst and Cherry became great friends. Each morning was spent teaching Cherry selling tricks and how to locate the best selling spot. Jack had started stopping by almost every other day, just to play poker with the two girls.

On one afternoon, the girls were sitting in the foyer of the lodging house waiting for Jack. The summer heat was creeping in from every corner. Even with all of the windows and doors open, there was very little breeze.

Myst was lying down on the floor, hoping the floor boards would help to cool her. She didn't even hear as someone walked in.

"Magger!" Cherry squeaked, jumping up to give the boy a hug. Myst slowly sat up, and looked at the two standing in the doorway.

"I heard you were in Queens now. How is it?" He asked.

"It's very different from Brooklyn. Being a newsies is much better than that orphanage! I'm even learning poker now!" Cherry rambled on excitedly.

"Poker? I can't picture that one." Magger casually leaned against the doorframe, making himself comfortable.

"Did you ever try the restaurant I told you about?"

"No, I've been pretty busy. I promise I'll try it though. Hey, maybe if you are free one day.."

Myst was not longer able to stay silent. She wasn't use to being ignored. "Magger. You're here." See stood up and walked over to the pair.

"Myst. Sorry, I didn't see you there." Magger slowly took a step back outside of the building.

"Obviously," Myst moved to the door frame and crossed her arms, staring down at the boy.

"Um. Well. I should probably get back."

Magger gave Cherry a quick nod and turned to leave before Myst kicked him out.

Myst looked over at Cherry who was blushing as the boy ran down the street.

"Isn't he so nice to come and visit," she mused.

"Hm. Sure, if you like his sort," Myst shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "I mean, he's nothing like Jack."

"No, I guess not," Cherry sat dejectedly on the front step.

Myst took a seat next to her friend, "You know, Jack was talking about you the other day."

"He was? Me?"

"Yep. He said he had never met a nicer person." She looked over to see Cherry's blush return to her cheeks. "Oh, and looks what the trolley's dragged in. Jack! You're right one time!" Myst called out. "We were just talking about you."

Jack walked up and took a seat next to Myst on the step. "Good things, right?" he gave her a nudge before placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, don't get a big head like Spot now," She stood up and turned to pull both of her friends up. "Come on, Cherry has been excited about playing all day."

"I don't like this."

"What don't you like now Spot?" asked Lex. The two had been walking around Manhattan for over an hour waiting for Race to get back from Sheepshead.

"Emma and Cherry. The last thing Emma needs to be doing is giving someone _else_ advice."

"Spot, Myst is a good leader. Everyone listens to her." Lex tried to rationalize.

"Yeah, but she use to have _you_ there to keep her in check," he placed his arm around his friend.

"Oh, please. Like that girl ever listened to me," Lex laughed.

"More than she listens to me!"

"Well that is because all you two to is fight."

"Spot, you trying to steal my girl?" Race called out as he walked up to the two friends.

"Absolutely!" Spot joked.

Lex laughed and ducked out from under his arm to embraces Race. "Spot is just here to complain about Myst."

"So, business as usual," Race swatted playfully at Spot.

Author's Note:

I am trying to keep it as close to the book as possible and stay in character. Quite hard since 17th century England is very different than 20th century New York, lol. Let me now I am doing.


End file.
